Gravity operated switches for controlling the actuation of lamps and light sources is well known in the art. Many of such switches utilize a small quantity of mercury within a glass vial that is displaced between opposite ends of the vial by tipping the vial. Movement of the mercury will bring it into touching relationship to one or more contacts disposed within the vial for closing a circuit with a source of electrical supply. Similarly, the U.S. Patent to Gardenhour No. 2,487,433 discloses a glass vial filled with a suitable arc quenching fluid, such as oil, and utilizes a rolling ball for providing the necessary weight to engage two contacts, one of which is carried by a canti-lever spring member. Another example of a ball member for insuring contact, dependent upon an angular disposition of the article to which it is attached, is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Stephens No. 2,328,855. In most instances, in the prior art, the switch element is independent of the socket member and not only requires mounting means but also requires delicate handling due to the glass vial envelope used for the switch. Similarly, such glass envelopes are prone to become embrittled when subjected to low temperatures and hence are not ideally suited for use with refrigerators or freezers. Costs of such switches, while relatively economical, are not as inexpensive as a mechanical switch.